


A Joker and His Two Queens

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harley leaves Joker, How do I tag still..., Joker moves on, Multi, Slightly OOC Joker, mature content, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: Joker is pissed that Harley left him for good. But when two new girls show up at his club, he begins to wonder if it was a good thing in the end.((Still can't get the hang of a summary...-_-))
Relationships: Joker/OFC/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Joker and His Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found several fics that I have written over several years - so I decided to post them instead of leaving them just sitting on my hard-drive. This fic was written not long after Suicide Squad had come out so it's one of the recent ones. My writing style has changed but I still wanted to publish this work so that others can read it. As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Joker rolled his eyes as he downed his 6th…10th…whatever shot he was on now, hell he didn’t remember. All that mattered was that it helped to drown out the blabber of the idiotic gangsters that were seated around him. Almost made him miss Harley and her insistent blabbering – at least she was entertaining.

But Harley had decided to fuck off with that damn mercenary and his offspring to play house – and when he gave it more than a few seconds of thought, he really couldn’t blame her. Family was almost something that he knew she wanted more than anything – the one thing he couldn’t give her no matter how much she begged him. If she wanted a normal…well normal-ish life, he wasn’t going to hold it against her.

But damn if he wasn’t feeling aches deep in his balls – 6 months without any type of relief other than his own hand was maddening and was easily driving him into insanity. Well, it would have if he wasn’t already insane in general. But dammit, even The Joker needed some type of stress relief, especially when dealing with the idiots of Gotham on a day to day basis. He needed to get some soon, if the dwindling numbers of his henchmen were of any indication.

Just before he entertained the thought of slaughtering all of these idiots that were sat around him, the DJ’s voice came across the club’s speakers.

“Patrons of the Smile and Grin, you’re in for a double treat tonight!”

Joker found his attention pulled towards the large stage at the front of his club, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Frost who merely shook his head that he didn’t know anything about it.

Joker would be lying through his teeth if he said his interest wasn’t peaked with Frost’s reaction – as his right hand man knew everything and everyone that came out of The Joker’s club.

“Please give a big Gotham welcome to your entertainment for the night – The Queens of Fire and Ice!”

The crowd whistled and cheered as two cloaked figures stepped onto the stage. Music soon followed them as they let the dark cloaks hit the floor of the stage.

And as their cloaks hit the floor, Joker’s jaw followed as well though his cock decided to go towards the ceiling at the sight that greeted the entire club.

The two lovely creatures on the stage simply put all other females in Gotham to shame in Joker’s opinion. Harley was a looker sure, but these two…these two were goddesses.

And Joker fully intended to have them both to himself as soon as he took in their beauty, his eyes raking all over their forms in barely concealed lust. As the song continued to play – he took the time to fully study them and found that he liked everything he was looking at.

They both had features that he found attractive, perky and natural breasts, toned arms and legs, flat stomach and a nice plump ass that jiggled just the right way as they danced together. They were as different as night and day – one a nice warm caramel and the other pale as the moonlight.

As they danced together, hair as black as night and the other as red as fresh blood – it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. They moved together in a way that was showed that they had known each other for years – perhaps since birth.

What Joker did notice was that as the song continued to play, the closer to two beauties seem to be getting to his table – having jumped off of the stage during one of the parts of the song. Now their attention seemed to be focused completely on him as they were now humming the last part of the song, watching him with lust and want clear in their eyes.

He merely waved Frost away when he noticed the other man was going to try and stop them from coming any closer. Joker scooted his chair back and opened his arms in a silent invitation for the girls to sit down. And they both jumped at the chance without any hesitation, his arms easily settling around both of their waists.

He didn’t even both to stop the smug smirk that graced his face when the red-head nuzzled into his neck, making happy noises as the other brought her hand up and began threading it through his green hair. And he couldn’t help but groan in appreciation at the movement, the headache that he had been developing easing at the gently motion.

He felt one of the red-head’s hands move to the back of his shirt, gripping the silk material tightly as the other met the black-head’s hand in front of him, as the girls held each other hands. Both seeming very content where they were and Joker had no intention of moving either of them anytime soon.

His attention was soon caught by the pair of beautiful breasts that were pretty much right in his face. His grin got a bit wider as the red-head began to trail her tongue along his neck before moving to nip playfully at his earlobe, practically purring in his ear.

The other had moved his head to where it was now resting on one of the mounds of beautiful flesh. Just as he was about to sample a taste of the delicious caramel valley that lay before him, one of the idiots at the table decided that now would be a good time to open his damn mouth.

“So Joker, how do you like my gifts? Sexy little whores aren’t they?

The entire club seem to pause for a moment to see what Joker would do. After several minutes of him now moving, everyone just decided to go about their business.

None of them realized that the entire time, an angel was telling Joker such pretty secrets in his ear.

“He thought to use us as a distraction so his men could kill you. We’re not whores Mr. J – we’re special. My name is Yuki and her name is Arya. Let us show you how good we can be Mr. J – let us kill them for you…please Mr. J.” Yuki’s sweet voice begged and trailed off as she nipped at the top of his ear.

With practiced ease, Joker kept his face blank but gave Arya and Yuki’s waists a squeeze and it was like he pressed a hidden button.

Both girls shot off his lap; Arya jumping on top of the table and easily took of the heads of 5 men and women. Yuki had jumped across the table and was now standing behind the idiot that decided to open his mouth, a sharp icicle held at his throat – that was already cutting into his skin.

Joker couldn’t help the maniac smile that graced his face and his signature laughter to erupt from his throat. He watched Arya strut her way back to him as she stood as his left side – allowing him to wrap his arm around her thighs. He was also elated to note that she not only kept her weapon out, a deadly sharp katana, but had also not taken her eyes off Yuki – read to jump in and defend the other woman.

With a slight wave of his hand, Yuki let up a bit on the idiots throat but made no further move to step away from him.

Joker finally turned his attention back to the worm and sneered at him, “You really are stupid aren’t you? You dare come into MY club and try to have the balls to take me out? You’re more insane than I am if you thought this was going to work out for you.”

“It would have worked just fine if these whores hadn’t interfered!” he growled out but it was cut short as Yuki dug in the icicle into his neck again.

“Call me or her a whore again and I’ll split you from your fat neck to your tiny dick, you fucking bastard,” Yuki growled lowly – giving Joker a quick glimpse of what he recognized as fangs.

If his interest wasn’t already at its peak, it sure is now. Now all he ad to do was take out the trash and he could spend the rest of his evening investigating these two goddesses in great detail – preferably with no clothes on. He couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation for what the rest of the night was sure to bring him.

“Now my dear – let us leave him to Frosty here,” Joker said, his dark voice sending shivers of delight through both girls. “Besides, I have other plans for the three of us – much more pleasurable plans.”

Both girls smiled as Yuki allowed the would-be assassin to be given over to Frost as she walked her back over to Arya and The Joker, standing at his right side as he wrapped his arm around her waist as well.

Joker couldn’t help but puff his chest out at the feel of having two women on his arms as they began to walk to the elevator that would led them up to his penthouse at the top of club.

As the elevator closed behind them, he let out another one of his signature laughs that echoed in the club. Finally, his patience had finally paid off in double as the two women snuggled closer to him and he really couldn’t think of a better reward than this.

And he was not about to be disappointed.

* * *

As they exited the elevator, clothes went flying in different directions and soon Joker found himself in the middle of his large bed – stroking his throbbing cock as he watched the girls make-out and caress each other at the end of the bed.

He could feel his cock hardening more and pulsate as he watched them, his eyes following where fingertips stroke flesh. Just about when he thought he was at his limit and his tight control was going to slip through his fingers, blue and green eyes turned their attention towards him.

He felt his cock jump again as he watched both of them crawl into bed and begin to make their way towards him. Arya stopping at his lower stomach as Yuki continued her way up to nuzzle into his chest, nipping at his neck while Arya began to nip at his lower stomach.

Arya soon grew tired of only nipping at his stomach and began to move lower, nipping and kissing at his hipbone before moving down to his thighs – teasing him as if she knew her way around his pale body.

As both lovely creatures found patches of skin to suck on, Joker couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and placing his hands in each of their hair, threading through it; encouraging them to continue.

This continued on for several more minutes before both girls seemed to tire and decided to move onto more sensitive areas of his skin.

Joker didn’t even try to stop his hips from jerking upward as Arya’s mouth found the tip of his cock as she began to suck lightly on it, tasting the precum that had gathered there as well as her tongue tracing the pulsating vein that was just underneath the head.

Yuki had moved as well, not about to be outdone by her companion, as she took one of his nipples into her mouth – biting it and sucking at it while her other played with the other.

Joker’s head fell back as he let himself be lost in the pleasure that was coursing through his body, never having felt anything like this with his previous partners. And couldn’t help but kick his self slightly for not thinking of this before – though he figured that this type of pleasure can only come from these two beautiful creatures before him.

Joker’s body jerked upward as Arya took his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat, humming slightly at the taste of him. His hold on her hair and Yuki’s tightened slightly, causing both to moan out lowly at the feeling - which sent more waves of pleasure through his body at learning this new piece of information from both of them.

Arya couldn’t help but moan at the taste of Joker’s cock as she quickly became addicted to the taste of him. And when he tightened his hold on her hair, she knew that she and Yuki had made the right choice tonight. She could feel herself growing wetter and could smell Yuki’s juices as well. She couldn’t help herself but move her right hand up and began to stroke at Yuki’s pussy, grinning around Joker’s cock in her mouth as Yuki began to wiggle and moan at the simulating touch.

Joker lifted his head slightly as he noticed Yuki moaning and couldn’t help the smirk that appeared as he noticed Arya’s hand teasing Yuki. His grip on their hair tightened a bit more and his eyes slipped shut again when Arya began to nibble on his cock before taking him back into her mouth, sucking hard and fast – as she played with his balls with her left hand.

Just when he thought he was about to shot his load down her hot throat, her mouth and Yuki’s mouth disappeared and he felt them move from his body but as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a very beautiful sight.

Yuki had moved to kneel above him, placing her wet, pink pussy over his face as she looked down at him through the valley of her breasts; a smile on her face as she looked down at him.

He glanced down his chest to find that Arya was in a similar position over his throbbing cock, he could actually feel the heat coming off of her pussy. But what caught his attention was that now she was sporting a long furry wolf tail along with a pair of ears that were twitching on the top of her head. His attention was diverted when he felt a tail brush against the side of his face as he caught sight of the grey fox tail that was now at the base of Yuki’s back. He figured without looking that Yuki was sporting a pair of ears as well.

He glanced back up at Yuki with a raised eyebrow as she giggled before replying to him, “I did tell you we were special Mr. J. Now, I think its time for you to eat…wouldn’t you say Mr. J?” As she moved her hand between her legs and gave him a better look at her wet and pink pussy, before she began to lower herself onto his face.

“Well, when presented with such a feast of this magnificence how can I possibly refuse,” he replied, a big grin on his face as he placed his hands on her thighs as he guided her down the rest of the way.

He took the time to smell her sweet scent before he dove in like a starving man, grinning when she squealed out in pleasure.

Soon, Yuki was withering and moaning loudly as she rocked her hips back and forth as his tongue delved into the deepest part of her pussy. She brought her hands up and played with her nipples as she felt his teeth begin to nip on her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

Arya shook herself from the sight before her as she placed her own pussy over Joker’s throbbing cock and wasted no time in taking him to the hilt. Throwing her head back in pleasure at the feel of him completely in her pussy; she began bouncing up and down, craving more and more of the friction between them.

She reached her hands out and knocked Yuki’s out of the way so that she could reach the other’s breasts. She moaned loudly when Yuki did the same, pinching and teasing her nipples in the way that she liked it.

The pleasure was proving to be too much for Yuki though as she was soon spiraling into her first orgasm of the evening, her screams filling the bedroom as her body jerked as Joker’s face and mouth was covered in juices.

Joker wasted no time in slurping up all of Yuki’s juices, quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her as he figured he would soon become addicted to Arya’s taste as well. But that would have to wait as he gently helped Yuki get up off his face as she curled up next to him – her hand trailing up and down his chest as he turned his attention back to Arya.

Arya was bouncing faster and faster onto the cock that seemed to reach places inside of her that no one had ever reached before - her head thrown back as she teased her nipples, pinching them as she rode him harder. She jolted slightly when she felt his hands wrap around her waist and instantly took over the speed in which she was impaling herself.

She pouted slightly but that pout soon faded away as he began to thrust up harder into her body, bringing her down to meet him and the lights that burst to life before her eyes at the feeling of his throbbing cock going deep inside her.

They continued on like this for what seemed like a lifetime before she could feel herself approaching her climax as she moved her hands to his chest, her claws digging into his flesh as she began to beg him.

“Please…Inside…I need it inside!” She screamed as her body began to move erratically, as she lost herself in her pleasure once again.

Joker winced slightly at the feel of the Arya’s claws digging into his skin but after a mere few seconds, he fell in love with the feeling. His grip on her waist grew tighter as he felt her pussy begin to tighten and throb around his cock – he knew she was close and he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. She wanted him to cum inside of her…no one, not even Harley had ever wanted that. But he would ponder on that thought later as he had no intention of ever arguing with either of these goddesses that had graced him with their presence.

“As my queen demands,” was all he replied with as he allowed himself to be submerged into his pleasure as he felt his orgasm rush over him.

Arya froze over him as she felt his cock release inside of her that sent her slamming into hers and she didn’t even try to stop the scream of pleasure that escaped her as he released his hot seed inside of her womb – shooting it deep inside of her.

She licked her lips as she lifted herself off of him and crawled over Yuki, kissing the other woman sensually as Joker watched as he stroked himself. Arya was pleased to note that despite having just come deep inside of her, his cock was still just as hard. Arya slid next to Yuki as she whispered lowly into her ear as Yuki attention turned to Joker as she caught sight of his still hard cock. 

“Is there enough for me Mr. J? My pussy is so empty, I want it full of your cum as Arya’s is…please Mr. J?” Yuki begged him, her tail and ears twitching as she licked her lips at him.

Joker knew in that instant that both of these goddesses were his, fully and completely and he’d be damned if he was about to tell either of them no. They did beg so prettily after all.

Joker wasted no time as he flipped over, getting to his knees and pulling Yuki’s legs on either side of him. He brought a hand to his cock as he began to tease her wet pussy with the head for a few minutes, making sure she was still wet to take him, and plunged himself into her core.

Yuki’s back bowed completely off the bed as she howled in pleasure, her ears flattening to her head and her tail thumping loudly against the bed. The cock inside of her seemed to reach areas within her that no one had ever reached and damn if she wasn’t addicted to it.

As Joker began moving in and out of the wet and tight cavern, Yuki’s legs tightened around him as she tried to pull him closer and closer to her as if she wanted to meld their bodies into one.

And Arya was not still during all of this, she was busy going back and forth between teasing Yuki’s clit and caressing Joker’s heavy balls. She took great delight in both sets of moans and curses that followed her actions. She knew that neither would last long and she wanted them both to spiral into the same ocean of pleasure that she was just in.

"Yuki…tell Mr. J where you want him to cum…Want him to cum inside of you?" Arya whispered, taking Yuki’s nipple into her mouth as she nibbled on it.

"Yes…inside…want it inside me! Please Mr. J…inside me!” Yuki begged as she tightened her pussy around him, urging him to finish inside like he had done with Arya.

“Joker…I am Joker to both of you…and you, you are both my Queens.” Joker growled out as he felt his cock throb painfully as he reached his peak again.

“Joker!” both women screamed loudly, Yuki cumming with him as he emptied his cum inside of her throbbing pussy as Arya brought herself to completion again with the use of her hand.

Joker was exhausted, his body finally able to fully relax after being on edge since Harley had left; he couldn’t help but practically collapse between Yuki and Arya as he moved to lay on his back, as he struggled to catch his breathe.

Both girls wasted no time in cuddling into his sides, laying their heads on his chest as they held each other's hands. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close to him, finally content in what seemed like a lifetime. Now though, here in his penthouse over his club with these two goddess…no his Queens by his side - he released a laughter that echoed throughout the penthouse but soon two more laughs joined his; softer than his sure but just as insane as his own.

He had finally accomplished what the thought he could achieve with Harley but he had only allowed himself the illusion of it. Now that he had found them, no force in this damned world was going to take them from him.

_**((Time Skip – 6 Months Later))** _

Floyd and Harley stood outside the Smile and Grin hand in hand as they waited to be let in along with what seemed like the rest of the population of Gotham’s underworld. Floyd was in his usual assassin outfit while Harley had decided to go with her favorite gold dress that showed off her body just right.

“This must be some announcement, looks like everybody in all of Gotham is here at the club,” Floyd remarked as they finally gained interest into the club.

“That’s Joker for you, he’s always one for the dramatics. You’d think you know this by now hun,” Harley replied as she and Floyd were led to one of the ornate decorated tables that surrounded the just as equally decorated stage.

“Heya Frosty, how’s life been around here!?” Harley practically took out a waiter with her waving arms as she got the attention of her all-time favorite henchman.

"Never a boring moment Mrs. Lawson,” Frost spoke back as he walked up to their table, placing a bottle of expensive champagne on it. “Compliments from the boss Mrs. Lawson"

"How…how did he know Frosty? We never sent out any announcement or anything,” Harley whispered, eyeing the bottle with suspicion as if it were poison.

“Harley…nothing inside or outside of Gotham goes unnoticed by Joker and you know that,” Frost replied, as his eyes got softer for just a moment. “He doesn’t hold any ill-will Harley, nothing at all. He knows this was something that you wanted and he’s fine with it. Besides, he has been pretty occupied himself for the past several months.”

“I have heard something about that but not enough in detail,” Floyd said, as he opened the bottle of champagne as he poured Harley and himself a glass. “Granted, I don’t know much because everyone has been tightlipped about the entire ordeal with that failed assassination attempt.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Lawson all questions will be answered momentarily. You know how Boss is,” Frost chuckled lowly as he nodded his head before headed out to greet the other guests around the stage.

“What assassination attempt Floyd?” Harley asked, as she sipped on her champagne as she looked around the club, nodding to several others of Gotham's villains that had filled up the club.

"About six months ago, one of the lower mob bosses got into his head to try and take out Joker. From what I heard, the trap didn't work and the guy and his lackeys got knocked off that very night," Floyd replied, sipping on the champagne as well. "Other than that, no one has said anything else about it. I've heard mention of maybe a couple of chicks but no one knows for sure."

"That's because my two Queens have been one of the best secrets kept in Gotham…well, until tonight that is."

Harley and Floyd didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that they both nearly jumped out of their skin as the voice of The Joker came from behind them. Both turned their attention and freezing when they saw him standing there with two beautiful women on his arms.

"Harley, Floyd nice of you to join us." He continued, ignoring their shocked looks. "Allow me to introduce you to my Queens – this is Yuki and this is Arya. Say hello my dears."

"Hello," Yuki replied, bowing her head slightly as her tail and ears twitch in response.

"Hey there," Arya said, before nuzzling into Joker's chest as her eyes scanned the room around her.

Harley was the first to shake herself from her shock as she smiled back at both women. "Hi! Wow Mr. J, you know how to pick them."

Joker chuckled lowly, "Not these two Harley, these two chose me isn't that right?"

Yuki and Arya laughed lowly as they snuggled closer to him, both sighing happily as their tails wrapped around each of his legs as they both nodded.

Harley's eyes widened as she finally got it before she smiled softly as she looked back at the Joker, "Looks like we both found what we were looking for Puddin'. I'm glad for that."

Joker's eyes softened as he replied, "Me too, Harls…me too." He quickly plastered his manic grin back on as he pulled Arya and Yuki closer to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to introduce my Queens to the rest of the Gotham Underworld."

And with that he walked off, both women held tightly to him as they walked away.

Harley watched them go before she turned back to Floyd as he grabbed her hand. She just smiled and threaded their fingers together because she knew that Joker was finally happy. And even though, they weren't together anymore she still had fond thoughts of him. So as she watched him laugh manically as he introduced Arya and Yuki, she couldn’t help but smile.

"Those three are definitely going to make Batman's life a living hell, I can just tell," Floyd commented as he watched them.

"No doubt about that hun, good thing we moved then," Harley added with a laugh as Floyd nodded in agreement.

She turned her attention back to the trio and caught sight of several weapons hidden on the two women. She could only guess that they were the main part of the assassination trap that fell through those months ago. And she knew with every insane bone in her body that those two would go to feats to protect Joker – even more than she had ever done.

Meeting Arya and Yuki's eyes, Harley lifted up her glass and nodded to them as they nodded back.

Onlookers knew what had just occurred; it was a passing of a crown so to speak. One Queen had stepped down while two others took her place. It did make them wonder what these two Queens would bring to the table – seeing as they had already seemed to have tamed the most dangerous criminal mastermind in all of Gotham.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
